


And I'll Stay with Mine

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	And I'll Stay with Mine

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to where Fred and George were huddled in the corner, discussing something in low, vehement whispers. Sensing danger, she set her book down on the chair as she stood and made her way over to them, sighing in something like annoyance as their voices stopped. 

“What are you two up to?” She stood on tiptoe in an attempt to look over George’s shoulder, but even that didn’t give her a view of anything other than more of George’s shoulder. “Nothing dangerous, I hope.”

“Never dangerous, love,” George assured her, turning and turning her at the same time, guiding her toward the door. “Don’t you worry your Prefecty little head about any of it. We promise not to blow anything up at all.”

“At least not when you can be held responsible for it,” Fred called after her, failing to reassure her at all. 

“I’m not going to be railroaded out of here,” she snapped at George, slipping free of his grip and dodging around him, glad he wasn’t as quick on his feet as he was on the broom, and making her way toward Fred. “Now, what is it?”

The box looked suspiciously normal, basic white and free of any writing or protruding tentacles. “It’s just a box.”

“Nothing with you two is just anything.” She held out her hand. “Give.”

“You know,” Fred leaned in close to her, his breath feathering through her hair, “we’re not at school any longer, and you’ve no authority over us.”

“I can call your mother in here.”

Fred dropped the box into her hand. “All yours, milady.” He stood, his tall, lanky figure towering over her. “Have fun.”

**

The door opened on its own, sliding silently and slowly back, refusing to slam open no matter how hard Hermione shoved it. Fred looked up from his bed, eyes dancing over the top of his book. “Hullo.”

She attempted to throw the box at him, growling with frustration as it refused to leave her hand. “What is it?”

“Well now, there’s the question you should have asked before you demanded I give it to you, eh?” He closed his book slowly, watching her with a mischievous smile on his lips, his obvious enjoyment making her even angrier. “Come in.”

“What is it!” She kicked the door shut, barking a sharp “Ha!” as it slammed resoundingly. “Tell me what it is and how I’m to get it out of my hand!”

“Now, now.” He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, patting the mattress beside him. “You want it off? It’s all very simple.”

“Take it off me, Fred!” He chuckled low and warm and she started, shocked as a small pinprick of sensation started in the palm of her hand and slithered through her body like a passing through a ghost. “What was that?”

His voice matched his soft laugh, like a purr that reverberated along her spine. “What was what?”

She sat on the mattress beside him and bit her lower lip. Her heart was racing, her breath catching in the overheated room. “I don’t…” She shook her head, attempting to clear it. “No. You take this box off, Fred. I want it off.”

“You want it off?”

Another shock went through her, stronger this time. She sucked in a steadying breath, her free hand reaching out and coming in contact with Fred’s chest. Her fingers contracted as heat plowed through her and she grabbed his shirt, her nails scraping him through the cloth. Her voice, when she found it, didn’t sound like hers at all. “Fred?”

“You want me to take it off?”

She nodded, whimpering as his fingertips lit on the column of her neck then slid down, barely touching her flesh as he found the top button of her shirt. 

“Fast? Or slow?”

She licked her lips and bit at them, the constant movement of her teeth and tongue drawing Fred’s eyes away from hers. She puffed out a shaky breath, free of his gaze. “Slow.”

He flicked the button free of its housing then slid his fingers down again, letting them slip between the fabric and graze her skin. “Still want it off?”

She nodded again, faster this time, urgent and needy. “Yes.”

He undid another button and stopped, closing his eyes for a moment. Hermione whimpered, leaning in to him. “What’s wrong? What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing,” he laughed softly, his breath on her lips. “You just keep…” he licked her lip then bit the bottom one, imitating her earlier movements. “It’s bloody distracting.”

She pulled back, her eyes wide. “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Hermione,” he whispered her name, leaning in again to capture the lower lip he’d surrendered earlier. She let his momentum guide them back onto the bed, his body over hers. His fingers skated down the exposed flesh, catching and tugging lightly on the catch of her bra. His sucked her lower lip then released it, watching as she pulled the swollen flesh back into her mouth, the hungry little gasp she made not silenced by the action. “Do you want this off?”

She arched her back, her hips colliding with his. She braced feet on the bed and thrust upward, making a sound that she didn’t recognize as she felt the hard press of his body against hers. Swinging beater’s bats and playing a tackle version of Quidditch that they’d learned from one of Oliver’s American friends had made his body all muscle, and every single one of them seemed to be against her softness, demanding and insisting. “Yes. God, yes.”

He undid the last few buttons in rapid succession, pushing her shirt away from her body, pulling back so he could see her exposed flesh. She blushed, feeling the heat rising through her body, a different heat from the molten core that seemed to be centered between her thighs. “I…”

He slid one finger beneath the catch between her breasts and looked at her, his eyes dark and dangerous. “Off?”

Without giving herself time to think, she slid her hand between them and pressed it against his erection. Fred groaned and closed his eyes for a moment before unhooking the catch and watching with eyes alight with fascination as the restrictive material released and her breasts spilled free.

Hermione made a soft whimper of pleasure as he leaned his head down, his hair brushing over her skin as he licked the tip of her nipple. Her hips arched upward, urging him on, her mouth opening in a silent cry as he took her nipple into the heat of his mouth and sucked firmly on the hard tip. 

Fred moaned against Hermione’s skin, shifting his body so that he was between her legs, his erection pressed against the bed, away from the apex of her thighs. She thrust up against him again and again as he continued sucking. Fred pulled away with a heavy groan, sitting up enough to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor with hers as he moved back over her, his mouth going to her other breast and treating it to the same lavish punishment.

Hermione’s hand fisted in Fred’s hair, tugging at the dark red strands as she ground against him. Heat pooled between them and he shifted again, rising higher, allowing his cock to press against her. She gasped loudly and arched her neck, her head beating against the dark bedspread. 

Fred’s hands found her thighs and skirted up them, stroking the pale thin fabric of her pajamas. “How’d you change?” he breathed against her stomach as he kissed his way down her abdomen, working his way down as his hands worked their way up to her waistband.

“Ma…magic,” she panted, releasing his hair to clutch the bedspread, her mouth open as she struggled for breath as he nuzzled the fabric between her legs as his fingers curled under the elastic and began tugging at her bottoms. Hermione thrashed her head from side to side, sending the ends of her hair dancing. “Fred…”

His teeth tugged at the fabric that covered her sex and she whimpered, her hips rising as his tongue pressed against her heat. He pulled back, her pajama bottoms and knickers in his wake.

He stood up and tugged them off her completely, kneeling at her feet and staring down at her body, spread wantonly before him. “Merlin,” he whispered with hushed reverence.

“I’m not…”

He shed his own sweats and slid along the length of her again, feathering kisses along the inside of her thighs as he moved higher. Hermione had stopped speaking, replacing the words with quiet little moans. Fred chuckled softly and she whimpered, arching slightly. Pale pink, wet flesh spread before him framed by chestnut curls kinked tight by moisture. He inhaled sharply and moved forward, suddenly stopped as Hermione’s hands landed solidly on his shoulders.

“No.” She shook her head, wide eyed and wild looking. “No. Because it’s not me. It’s not you. It’s that box…”

“Hermione,” Fred’s voice was a low purr. “You’ve not had the box on for ages.”

She followed his gaze as he looked from side to side at both of her hands clenching his shoulders. Hermione’s eyes widened further and she started to speak, her momentary lapse of attention weakening her grip, allowing Fred to move forward and brush his tongue over the swollen flesh of her sex.

She fell backward, her body trembling with his touch. His hands slid under her thighs, curving around her legs as he inched further forward, sliding his tongue along the length of her satiny flesh, tracing the edges of her arousal. Hermione bit her lip, closing her eyes as she fought to breath, her hips rolling forward to meet his questing tongue.

Suddenly, Fred’s fingers tightened and he pressed his tongue forward, parting the flesh and finding her clitoris. Hermione’s answering shout was muffled by her lower lip, his groan caught around the hard nub of flesh. His hands moved in slow sweeps over her thighs as he sucked and teased her clit, tracing it with his tongue again and again before applying sudden pressure to it, increasing the force as Hermione’s body responded with trembling need.

He whispered against her skin, brushing his tongue downward to curve inside her, licking the smooth opening. Hermione’s legs tightened around him and he groaned, his own hips rocking into the mattress as he worked his arm free from beneath her and brought two fingers to join his tongue, thrusting them inside her with slow deliberation.

Her hands tangled in his hair again, alternately pulling him away and pushing him against her as her sounds of pleasure increased in pitch and frequency. His tongue moved back to her clit and he slid another finger inside her, speeding the pace of his thrusts as her legs locked around his back, engulfing him in the cocoon of her thighs as she gasped, shuddered and came.

Fred’s fingers continued moving, pushing and thrusting inside her as her body trembled, muscles contracting around him. He lifted his head and watched her, caught her eye as she gazed foggily down at him, releasing her locked ankles as he rose up. He moved up her body with slow grace, his broad back and tapered waist fitting easily over her. He moved his hand finally and she let out a soft protest, the sound dying on her lips as he stared down at her.

“I’ve never…”

He closed his eyes and leaned into her, his chest on her breasts as he licked at her lips, teasing them open so his tongue could slip inside. She caught her breath then spilled it into his mouth as he tasted her, his elbows on either side of her head as he held her still, kissing her again and again, slowly and thoroughly, his hips rocking gently, pressing the tip of his cock against her opening but never quite penetrating her.

Hermione broke the kiss, tilting her head back. Fred licked her exposed throat, growling deep in his chest as he tasted the perspiration from her skin. “Oh,” she whispered into the air, her hips lifting as she planted her feet on the mattress again, changing the angle of her body so that his cock slid along her wet flesh. 

Fred groaned and stilled, his whole body taut with control. Hermione pulled her hips back then thrust again, inhaling sharply at the sensation. Fred’s teeth sank into the skin where her neck joined her shoulder, his tongue soothing the marks as he angled his hips, reaching down to grasp his cock, guiding the tip along Hermione’s skin before pressing it to the opening, pushing inside her with one, slow, easy stroke.

Hermione stiffened and he slowed, inching further with slow, shallow thrusts. Her body tightened around him and he leaned down, kissing her slowly and gently, deepening the kiss as she sighed, opening her mouth to him, her body relaxing as well. His hips met hers and he stilled, buried deeply.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, her mouth open, her breath feathering over his face as he looked down at her. His eyes were seeking, searching hers as he lay there above her, inside her. Leaning down, her took her lower lip slowly into his mouth, swallowing her sigh as he began moving, thrusting slowly as she brushed his lips with her tongue, opening his mouth to her kiss.

He was silent for a moment, breathing quietly before rolling his hips, sliding deeper inside her. His fingers traced her cheekbones, tangling in the thick mass of her hair. “So long,” he whispered, tracing the shell of her ear. “Been waiting so long.”

Hermione moaned in response, her hands splaying over his shoulders. She locked one ankle over his leg, thrusting up against him. Fred groaned, the sound echoing through her as he began moving in earnest.

The muscles of his arms tensed as he raised up, his eyes locked on her. His breath caught, his stomach clenching as her head fell back, her mouth open, her breath coming in a low, shaky gasp. One of her hands clamped around the nape of his neck, pulling him down onto her and capturing his soft cry in a demanding kiss.

Fred’s body tensed, his hands fisting in her hair, pulling at it as he jerked his head back, gasping brokenly as he came.

Hermione’s hands moved to his back, stroking the long length as spasms wracked his body. His hips continued moving, still thrusting inside her as he feathered soft, open kisses on her shoulders and neck. She whimpered softly and he lifted his head to bite the tender flesh of her earlobe. “Come again for me,” he pleaded quietly, stroking harder and deeper. “Once more.”

Hermione strained upward, her body hard against his. He bent his head again and took one of her nipples between his teeth, lashing at the hard tip with his tongue. “Fr…Fr…”

He sucked the nub into his mouth as she came, her body arching as if caught in a spell, her mouth open in a silent cry. Fred released her breast, his own cry catching in his throat as her body clamped down around him, muscles constricting and pulsing against his cock.

She fell back to the bed slowly and he followed her down, easing her slightly so they lay on their sides. Her chest was heaving, breasts glistening with perspiration. He licked his lips, carefully pulling free of her body before pulling her back against him, her nipples still hard against his chest. She lay against him, her breath slowing as she looked up at him. “What was in the box?”

“Nothing.”

“Fred.”

“Just a bit of a sticking spell,” he assured her, kissing her swollen lips tenderly. “I swear.”

“Then…”

“You really should be asking what I put into your tea earlier today.” His finger replaced his kiss, tracing her lips with infinite care. “Although I don’t know that I’d tell you.” He grinned softly, meeting her gaze. “It didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do.”

“You’re saying I wanted to do this with you?”

His fingers slid down her neck to the valley between her breasts. “You’re saying you didn’t?”

“What was in the tea?”

“New thing we’re working on. Desirous Delights. Gets you to let down your guard, gives you the nerve to do something you want to do.” He circled her nipple then caught it between two fingers, teasing the tip with his thumb. “You just have to set a trigger.”

“What does this mean?”

“Means they work.” He laughed softly then stopped, looking sheepish in her disapproving glare. “What d’you want it to mean?”

“I’m not sure.” She bit her lower lip and looked away, finally glancing back at him. “What do you want it to mean?”

“I want it to mean you’re not going to rush off to Ickle Ronniekins and pretend this didn’t happen.” He shrugged and sat up, not looking at her as she shivered slightly. “But I don’t know much beyond that.”

“I’d never…”

“I know.” He shoved a hand through his hair then stood, sliding into his sweats and settling on George’s bed. “I could obliviate you.” He bit his tongue, his expression making it clear he found the thought distasteful. “Will. If that’s what you want.”

“I told you I don’t know what I want.” She grabbed her shirt and buttoned it up. She stood and finished dressing. “I need some time.”

“Right.”

“There is Ron to consider.”

“As he’s not made a move on you yet.”

She nodded. “But he’s still there to consider.”

Fred sighed and nodded. “I know.”

Hermione held his gaze for a moment then smiled, bending down to take the small, slightly dented white box from the bed. “But I intend to keep this, all the same.”


End file.
